El Juramento de Rin
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: ONESHOT/TRADUCCION Una historia corta kawaii. Rin declara su amor a Sesshoumaru por una noche de verano. SesshoumaruxRin. R&R.


Notas:  
Este es un one-shot hecho por **Naoko** ^^ yo solo lo traduzco y lo publico acá XD. Dejen review que la hace muy feliz…y a mi también =P.  
otra cosa es dulce y es un Rin/Sesshoumaru el resto lo leen ^_^ nos vemos al final XP.

Advertencia: no cree a Inu Yasha ! es obra y arte de Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco el hacernos soñar tanto !  
  
******************************************************************

_-El Juramento de Rin-  
  
_

La noche esparcía su manto sobre las Tierras del Oeste. Una noche calida y húmeda, que los arropa con tanta suavidad, iluminada por las estrellas de su cielo. En las hierbas altas, varias cigarras emitían su acostumbrado cri-cri, y ese único sonido rompía el silencio reinante. Bajo un árbol ya varias veces centenario, Rin y Sesshoumaru observaban los últimos rayos de sol desaparecer con tenues tintes rosados.  
  


Yaken, por una vez, no se hallaba ahí, y Rin le estaba agradecida. Valoraba más que todos esos raros momentos de intimidad en que lograba compartir con su señor.  
Mismo si no se decían palabra alguna, el único hecho de estar sentada a su lado –oh! Tan cerca!- la llenaba. No sabia si ese sentimiento fuera reciproco, pero lo añoraba de todo corazón.  
  


Para Rin, también era una noche muy especial. Efectivamente, esta noche marcaría el décimo año consecutivo al lado de Sesshoumaru. No sabía exactamente como podía ubicarse en el tiempo con tanta precisión; mas se había convertido en un pequeño ritual.  
  
Rin tembló ligeramente. Este año, tenia la intención de añadir un elemento a su ritual, y la reacción del Youkai la asustaba un poco.  
« que va » pensó Rin.  
« más vale hacerlo. Ya debe sentir mi miedo, de todos modos…ninguna de mis reacciones le es desconocida »  
  


Comenzó por aproximarse imperceptiblemente a él (N/A-Naoko: es lo que creía/ N/A-Saya: claro! Como se le ocurre ¬_¬ Sess-san no es tan ingenuo *.*) hasta que su cadera rozará la suya. Luego, siempre con infinita precaución, como si manejara una muñeca de porcelana, colocó su brazo por debajo del suyo, para después rozar su palma por la punta de los dedos, como solicitando permiso para depositar su mano. No obteniendo señal de rechazo, descanso su mano en la suya, luego siempre con suavidad, depositó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.  
  


Que felicidad. Oh, si tan solo pudiera quedarse así por la eternidad.  
  


 Luego giro su rostro hacia el suyo, aunque el no la mirara. Sus grandes ojos castaños estaban llenos de amor y devoción.

  
« Sesshoumaru-sama ? »  
  


No contesto; ya se lo esperaba así que prosiguió.  
  
« Hoy es mi décimo año junto a ti.».  
  


Continúo observándole, esperando algo parecido a una reacción.  
  
« Soy tan feliz a tu lado ».  
  


Aproximo su rostro al suyp. Su corazón empezó a batir mas de prisa.  
  
« Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre ».  
  


Oh la la… pensó Rin. Se rindió al final de su tradicional rito. Usualmente, en ese punto, ya debería haber regresado su cabeza sobre su hombro, y se hubiera quedado así hasta caer dormida, intoxicada por la felicidad cuando Sesshoumaru serraría su mano sobre la suya. Pero esta noche, seria distinto. Esa noche, quería demostrarle cuan ciertas eran sus palabras, y cuanto contaba el realmente, para ella.  
  


Tomo aire. Su corazón, latía fuerte en ese momento.  
  
« Y quiero…quiero amarte para siempre ».  
  


Listo, ya lo había dicho.  
  


Antes de perder todo valor, deposito un ligero beso como una pluma sobre su cachete perfectamente lisa, para después depositar su cabeza nuevamente sobre su hombro.  
  


Sintió el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru tensarse ligeramente. Deseaba que no se hubiera enojado.  
  


Sin lugar a duda sintió su temor, pues de inmediato su cuerpo se relajo. Uno o dos minutos pasaron así, Rin esperaba ansiosa la reacción de su amo.  
  


Y entonces, la mano con garras de Sesshoumaru se cerro sobre la suya, acariciando gentilmente su palma con su dedo. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, pero era más que suficiente para Rin, quien respiraba de alegría. Cerró sus ojos, y aunque no tenía ni el menor deseo, sintió su cuerpo sucumbir al sueño, una sonrisa adornando sus labios.  
  


Sesshoumaru supo que Rin dormía cuando sintió su esbelto cuerpo  caer rendido sobre el suyo. Con una infinita delicadez, se desplazo para que la joven descansara sobre sus piernas, y descubrió su rostro. La noche era negra ahora, aunque para el gran Youkai no le producía ningún inconveniente.  
 

El rostro resplandeciente de felicidad de Rin, mismo sumido en un profundo sueño, no podía sino emocionarlo. Desde hacia años ya, repetía esa escena. Creía haberse acostumbrado a estas exuberantes manifestaciones de afecto y devoción, aunque no lograba descifrar el porque le tenia tanta importancia.  
  
« Sin embargo esperas esa palabras cada año.» le susurró su voz interna.   
« Quieres oírlas, no es cierto? Tu quien odias los humanos, el mismo que odia los débiles, nada mas, mírate….me haces reír! De seguro preferirías matarla antes que verla apartarse de tu lado….jajaja…jajaja…»  
  
Y la risa retumbo por largo tiempo en su cabeza, sin que buscara refutar esa verdad.  
  


Una humana...Peligrosa…Rin...SU Rin…  
  


Y sin quererlo, sus labios formularon lo que su razón negaba con determinación.  
  
« Yo tambien Rin, quiero que me ames por siempre ».  
  


La pequeña mano de Rin apretó la suya, y por un instante, Sesshoumaru creyó que lo había escuchado. Pero no.  
  


Y así, la mirada fijada en su tesoro humano, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, el gran, el terrible, archi-poderoso Señor de las Tierras Occidentales  aguardo el dia.  
  
-owari-  
  
******************************************************************

Notas de Naoko :  
Ese fue un one-shot, espero que tuvieron tanto placer en leerlo como yo al escribirlo ^_^

Notas de Saya :  
y tuve aun mas placer en traducirlo para que puedan leerlo n___n  
espero también que les haya agradado, un dulce escrito para una dulce noche….*sigh* (suspiro) nos vemos!!!


End file.
